Reasonable Doubts (My way)
by 03rm921
Summary: What if tony and Zoe were still dating in reasonable doubts
_Summery What if tony and Zoe were still dating in reasonable doubts_

 _A/N Tony and Zoe are living together in this story it can continue from my two stories Next step and Reunited One Last Time and Our night changes ._

 _I prefer not to use beta so I am sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you pm me more that review my mistakes because some people like my stories so I am sticking to how I write them if you don't like them or having trouble reading them pm my errors or don't read_

 _If you have got a better title for this story I would like to here your suggestions and i will change it_

 _ **If You Don't Like Tony and Zoe Please don't read**_

* * *

It was Tuesday Morning when Gibbs came out of the elevator

"Look who I found down in the lobby"

Tony turned around to see his dad with Gibbs.

"Hi Mr D" Bishop greeted him

"Eleanor you look great"

"Thank you"

"Hey Dad what are you doing her so early"

"It's Tuesday our standing lunch"

"Yea lunch, that's at one pm, its 11.00 now"

"Oh, well, I didn't have anything to do this morning, so I thought I'd come by early and see if I can help you guys." Senior said

"Help"

"I need a project, I got a friend of mine in New York, uh, Cubby Kirschner, You remember him?"

"Uh-huh that doorman at 86th Street." Tony Replied

"Yeah, right, He retired, And, uh, now he's a volunteer for the 20th precinct, He mans the desk in the lobby, takes calls, does filing, I thought maybe I could do something like that around here."

"Oh, you did, huh? Well, how about that, Not really the same thing though, cause this isn't a police department, this is a Federal agency, There's a lot of secret- top-secret, classified stuff, security clearances"

"Uh, Tim, What do you think?"

"Um, I'm not sure, Mr. Dinozzo, but I got to go."

"Hold on, McGee, We got a body at Pax River, Let's go, Chief, you want a project?"

"Yeah"

"I could use some help tonight, in my basement, got a job, Two-man job on a boat."

"I'll be there."

"I'll walk you out, Listen, we got to talk, so if I get back in time we'll still meet for lunch, all right"

"Okay, Junior, what about Zoe is she joining us"

"Oh she rang me earlier and said she can't make it because she has a lot on at work"

"Ok no problem"

* * *

The Next Morning Tony was making breakfast for him and Zoe; she was in the bedroom getting ready for work. He then heard the doorbell go. When he was closer he heard it again

"Hold your horses." when he said that he heard Zoe laugh at the in the bedroom.

He opened the door and saw his dad standing there

"Oh, thank God you haven't left yet, we need your help."

"We"

"Yeah"

Senior moved and he saw the homeless woman from yesterday standing there.

"Hi"

"What is she doing here?"

"She has a name, Susan and she needs our help"

He helps her down the step "Watch your step, Susan, this is Tony, You saw him yesterday, this is his apartment."

"Oh, it's very nice."

"Thank you, Susan."

"Is there a reason you brought her here?"

"Oh, she's so confused. She can't remember her last name, Maybe she has family who can help her."

"I still don't understand, Dad."

"You're a Federal agent; you can find things about people."

They then heard her playing the piano, Senior then walked to her.

"Susan that's beautiful, you play piano."

"You're the one who made me take lessons."

He moved closer to Tony

"She still thinks that I'm her father."

"Oh, yeah, I got that, Okay, This is crazy, you can't do this, you can't just bring a homeless person into my apartment. They both sniffed and then Zoe came out of the bedroom.

"Spider is something burning?"

"Oh! the bagels."

He quickly took the bagles out. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" he then hears a crashing noise in the distance "Dad?"

"Sorry, sorry. I thought I could find some I.D in her stuff."

"What is that?"

"My bird seed."

"DAD" He said

Zoe looked at both of them a didn't think it was wise staying

"I got to go I will see you tonight Spider" She kissed him on the cheek and left

* * *

That night Tony and Zoe were both sat down for dinner when they heard the door bell

"I'll get it" Tony said

He opens the door and saw his Dad there

"Hey, did you find her?"

"No, she wasn't where I found her this morning, and, uh I scoured the neighborhood, I talked to people on the street- nothing"

"Hey Mr Dinozzo" Zoe said with a smile

"Hello Zoe" He then looked at both of them "I'm not interrupting anything am I"

"No don't worry about it dad, Have you had anything to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Let me get you something, we have got leftovers in the fridge, well I got to say, I haven't seen you this passionate about anything that wasn't work-related."

"That's a sad commentary, but you're not wrong."

"Woman really got under your skin, huh? "

"Yeah maybe because she thinks I'm her father, maybe because I'm trying to make amends, I wasn't always there for my only child."

"Dad"

"If you're lucky enough to be a father, and I hope you are, you'll understand"

Senior pointed to the wine shelf, "uh, may I?"

"Of course. Well maybe it just feels good to help someone."

"I can't help her if I can't find her."

"Oh, Well, after you left Abby's lab, I could see how much this meant to you, so, uh, I wasn't going to tell you till I knew more, but I did some research on Susan., Yeah I guess she got to me, too, Susan Lowe, born Wichita, Kansas, Mother died when she was 12, father died 15 years later.

"Has she got any brothers or sisters?"

"No, but she moved to the DC area after her discharge from the Army."

"What did she do?"

"I couldn't find much, A couple of jobs here and there, But I did get her last known address from a driver's license, Expired five years ago" He handed his dad the file"

"What happened? She was so pretty"

"So, Dad what we're gonna do is, tomorrow morning, you and I are gonna go to that address, we're gonna ask around, and hopefully, we can find someone who knew her."

"Well, thanks, Junior, "I really appreciate it."

"Come on dad let me pull up a chair and you can join me a Zoe"

After they finished eating senior clled a cab to take him back to his place. When the Cab arrived Tony walked senior out. When he came back in Zoe was waiting for him.

"Spider I think it is great you helping your dad"

"Yea, well I think she deserves it"

"Me too lets get to bed now"

"OK He kissed her on the cheek and then they headed to bed.

* * *

After Tony and his dad left hospital visiting Susan, he headed to his apartment. When he got in he saw Zoe watching TV, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Did you find her?"

"Yea we did but its bad new she has a glioblastoma brain tumor they say she has about a month left probably less."

"That's horrible"

"I know"

"What about your dad"

"He just went with saying he was her father"

"She needed that"

"She does" He looked at Zoe and kissed her

* * *

 _please let me know what you think like I said at the begging of the story I would rather you pm me my mistakes more than review because some people like my stories so I am sticking to how I write them_


End file.
